La nouvelle héritière de Downton Abbey
by minervalbus19
Summary: Cette histoire est une "fanfiction" que j'ai publié dans un livre en collaboration avec plusieurs de mes collègues et amis... Bonne lecture...


**_Downton Abbey_**

Mon histoire est inspirée de la série britannique « Downton Abbey », écrite par Julian Fellowes et co-produite par Carnival Films. Cette série m'a profondément touchée et je trouvais qu'une variante à l'histoire déjà écrite pouvait être une bonne idée…

Prologue :

Downton Abbey, un vaste domaine, dans le nord du Yorkshire. Le château était entre les mains du Comte et de la Comtesse de Grantham, Robert et Cora Crawley. Ils ont trois filles Mary, Edith et Sybil. Leurs enfants étant toutes des filles, ils n'avaient donc pas d'héritier direct. Le cousin du Comte fut donc nommé héritier. Mais en 1899, il mourut noyé à bord d'un bateau pour rejoindre l'Amérique. Le domaine n'avait donc plus aucun héritier ce qui signifie qu'ils allaient devoir vendre. Mais après plusieurs mois de recherche ils trouvèrent un cousin du troisième degré, prénommé Mathieu Crawley. Quelques semaines plus tard, Mathieu arriva à Downton avec sa mère. L'héritage étant tout arrangé, un événement fit surface et menaça de tout changer…

Janvier 1901

Ce matin,

le jour se lève à Downton. Lorsque je me suis éveillée je ne me sentis pas bien du tout. De ce pas, j'appelai le Dr. Clarkson, le médecin du village et de la famille Crawley. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard et m'examina puis il repartit.

— Ma chère, qu'y a-t-il ? dit Robert, mon mari. Je viens de croiser le Dr. Clarkson qui m'a dit qu'il était venu pour vous voir.

— J'ai une grande nouvelle. Le docteur m'a annoncé que je portais un enfant.

— Je suis abasourdi. Ça fait 6 ans que vous n'en avez pas porter.

— Mais aujourd'hui j'en porte un. Cela ne vous fait-il pas plaisir ?

— Si bien sûr.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

Le soir, nous avions invité Mathieu, le cousin du troisième degré de mon mari, désigné héritier et seul espoir pour sauver Downton Abbey, suite à la mort de l'ancien héritier, et sa mère, Isabel, infirmière de profession, elle est toujours prête à aider, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de ma belle-mère; deux femmes aux points de vues très différents, afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle et donc de leur expliquer l'héritage si j'accouchais d'un garçon. La mère de Robert, Violet Crawley, exigeante et très attachée aux traditions, elle voue un véritable culte à mon mari, Robert. Violet est aussi la mère de Rosaline, la soeur aînée de Robert. Dotée d'un sens de l'humour acerbe, ses nombreuses réflexions font souvent des ravages. Sa principale préoccupation est que le domaine et le titre restent dans la lignée des Crawley, est également venue car elle voulait absolument être présente.

5 mois plus tard, le 24 juillet,

j'allai me coucher quand j'eus une forte douleur dans le bas ventre. J'appelai Robert qui alla chercher mon manteau et me le mit. Il me porta jusque dans la voiture et alla prévenir M Carson, le majordome du domaine, également très attaché aux traditions, comme ma belle mère, veut que tout soit à la hauteur de la famille qui dirige la maison et Mme Hughes, la gouvernante. Elle entretient de très bonnes relations avec M. Carson. Il revint vers moi et me conduisit à l'hôpital. En arrivant là-bas, il me porta jusque vers M. Clarkson. Il me déposa dans un lit et le docteur arriva et m'examina.

— Le travail a commencé ! dit-il et il sortit chercher une infirmière. Ils arrivèrent avec des draps et des couvertures. Dr. Clarkson donna l'ordre à Robert de me soutenir la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Dr. Clarkson annonça joyeusement :

— C'est une magnifique petite fille !

Je regardai Robert qui eut les les larmes aux yeux, même que ce n'était pas son héritière, il en était heureux. Il se tourna vers moi et dit :

— Je suis fier de vous, Cora ! Je vous aime !

Et il m'embrassa. Dr. Clarkson nous amena notre fille. Je la pris dans mes bras, regardai Robert et dis :

— Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de décider. C'est moi qui avais choisi pour Sybil.

— Je pense que Violet comme deuxième prénom serait un bel hommage à votre mère. Je propose alors Chelsea Violet Cora.

— J'aime beaucoup, dit-il.

réapparu et dit :

— Alors, comment se nomme cette petite merveille ?

— Mademoiselle Chelsea Violet Cora Crawley, répondit Robert.

— Très bien, dit Dr. Clarkson.

— Je vais appeler Maman pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et également Mme Hughes et M. Carson pour qu'ils aillent prévenir Mary, Edith et Sybil, dit Robert.

Le lendemain, toute la famille débarqua à l'hôpital pour voir Chelsea. Ils étaient tous heureux, surtout Sybil, qui était heureuse de ne plus être la plus petite. Le docteur Clarkson arriva et me dit :

— Mme la Comtesse, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous dans deux ou trois jours si votre état vous le permet.

— Merci Dr. Clarkson, répondis-je.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lady Violet vint vers moi et dit :

— Félicitations Cora ! Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de peine à montrer mes émotions mais j'ai été très touchée en apprenant que vous aviez donné mon prénom comme deuxième prénom à votre fille. Vous devez aussi savoir que je vous considère comme ma propre fille, sincèrement, je vous aime énormément.

— Merci Maman, répondis-je avec une larme à l'oeil.

Elle repartit vers Robert. J'appelai Anna, la femme de chambre de mes trois filles, afin qu'elle demande à M. Branson, le chauffeur, d'aller chercher le couffin que j'avais préparer dans ma chambre. Elle descendit lui dire et revint me confirmer qu'il était partit le chercher.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous rentrions à Downton avec Chelsea. Robert vint nous chercher à l'hôpital avec les filles. En rentrant, avec Robert, nous sommes allés nous changer dans notre chambre. Nous avons déposer Chelsea dans notre lit afin qu'elle continue à dormir. Quand il eut fini, il entra dans ma chambre et dit :

— Ma chérie, qui va s'occuper de Chelsea et où va-t-elle dormir ?

— Robert, répondis-je, je ne veux pas faire comme nous avons fait avec Mary, Edith et Sybil. Je veux profiter de mon dernier bébé. Donc elle dormira ici, avec nous, et je m'en occuperai, comme une mère « normale ».

— Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, vous avez raison. Nous n'avons pas assez profité avec les trois autres.

— Donc nous demanderons à Carson de bien vouloir amener le berceau ici. Et j'irai demander à Mme Hughes si elle accepte de s'occuper de Chelsea si nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper.

— Je descends vers M. Carson, dit-il

— Et moi vers Mme Hughes !

Nous descendîmes, main dans la main jusqu'à leurs bureaux. Je toquai et entrai.

— Mme la Comtesse, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? me demanda Mme Hughes.

— Oui, je venais vous demander si vous accepteriez de vous occuper de Chelsea quand nous avons quelque chose d'important ?

— Oui, bien sûr Madame, j'en serai très honorée.

— Mme Hughes, vous êtes une personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Je vous remercie. Je vous préviendrai avant et viendrai vous expliquer. Un énorme merci, Mme Hughes.

— C'est un honneur pour moi, Madame.

Puis, je remontai dans ma chambre chercher Chelsea qui dormait dans mon lit. En entrant, je vis Robert avec la petite dans les bras.

— Nous pouvons descendre…

Robert se leva et me donna Chelsea.

— Allons y, dit-il.

Nous descendîmes dans la bibliothèque. Nous avons ouvert la porte et nous sommes allés nous asseoir en face de Mary et Edith. Quand je me rappelais qu'il fallait que j'allaite Chelsea. Pour l'instant elle était calme alors je pris la décision de la nourrir quand nous irions nous coucher. Nous avons discuté quelques minutes et M. Carson est venu nous prévenir que le repas était prêt. Nous sommes allés dans la salle à manger. En entrant j'ai demandé à M. Carson d'aller chercher Mme Hughes. Nous nous sommes assis quand elle arriva et dit :

— Mme la Comtesse, vous vouliez me voir ?

— Oui, pourriez-vous aller chercher le couffin de Mlle Chelsea dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît ?

— Très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, avec le couffin qu'elle posa entre ma chaise et celle de Sybil. Puis je lui donnai Chelsea afin qu'elle la dépose dans le couffin. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Chelsea se mit à pleurer. Je m'excusai et montai dans ma chambre pour lui donner à manger. En montant les escaliers, Mme Hughes m'interpella :

— Mme la Comtesse, vous désireriez venir avec moi préparer le biberon de Mlle Chelsea ?

— Non merci, ça ira. Je vais l'allaiter pendant quelques temps.

— Tout à fait Mme la Comtesse.

Je montai dans ma chambre et allaitai la petite. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle s'endormit donc je la déposai dans son berceau et redescendis dans la bibliothèque. J'entrai puis allai m'asseoir à côté de Robert. Il me prit la main et me dit:

— Ma chère, vous devriez appeler votre mère pour lui annoncer la naissance de notre fille.

— Vous avez raison. J'y vais de ce pas.

Je me levai quand Mary m'interpella:

— Où allez-vous Maman?

— Je vais appeler ta grand-mère pour lui annoncer la naissance de ta soeur.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque et me dirigeai vers le hall. Je saisis le téléphone et appelai ma mère.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entrai à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, je m'excusai et montai dans ma chambre. Mlle O'Brien, ma femme de chambre, arriva pour m'aider à me déshabiller. Pendant qu'elle me coiffait, je lui demandai comment ça se passait avec les autres femmes de chambres et valets. Elle me répondit:

— Tout va plutôt bien, Madame. Mais nous nous demandons comment va votre fille.

— Très bien, je vous remercie. Mais que disent-ils à propos de ma fille?

— Ils se demandent si elle vous ressemble plus à vous ou à Monsieur le Comte. Et d'autres question sans la moindre importance.

— Mlle O'Brien, demain matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, demandez leur s'ils veulent la voir. Si oui, prévenez moi et je descendrai avec Chelsea.

— Je n'en manquerait pas. Bonne nuit Madame!

— Bonne nuit O'Brien, lui répondis-je.

Je me levai de ma coiffeuse, allai embrasser ma fille sur le front et allai dans mon lit. J'éteignis la lumière et m'endormis. Le lendemain matin, Mlle O'Brien vint me réveiller à huit heures comme je lui l'avais demandé. Elle m'apporta mon plateau et dit:

— Mme la Comtesse, les domestiques seraient tous très heureux de voir votre fille.

— Tout à fait. Je mangerai plus tard! Merci O'Brien. Allez chercher mes vêtements s'il vous plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'allai chercher Chelsea pour l'habiller. Puis nous descendîmes à l'office. Quand je suis arrivée, tout le monde s'est levé. Je leur présentai Chelsea et la donnai à Mme Hughes puis reparti en disant à Mme Hughes de me ramener Chelsea dans une demie heure dans la bibliothèque. La demie heure passée, Mme Hughes entra dans la bibliothèque avec Chelsea.

— Voilà Madame, je vous la ramène.

— Merci Mme Hughes, vous pouvez la mettre dans le couffin.

Elle déposa Chelsea et repartit. Quand j'eus fini de lire la page à laquelle j'en étais, je pris Chelsea et montai dans ma chambre. Arrivées dans ma chambre, je changeai Chelsea pour aller chez sa grand-mère. Je sortis de ma chambre et allai dehors prendre la voiture qui me conduirait chez elle. En arrivant, son majordome nous accueilli et nous a conduit au salon où elle nous attendait. Nous avons discuté quelques instants et quand il fut venu l'heure pour moi de rentrer pour le dîner, elle me demanda de rester manger avec elle. J'acceptai et nous nous dirigions dans la salle à manger. En fin d'après-midi, je rentrai avec Chelsea pour me changer avant le souper. La soirée passa très vite. J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher quand Robert arriva et vint se coucher à côté de moi.

— J'ai reçu une lettre de Lord Hexam qui désirerait nous inviter pour visiter son nouveau domaine, dit-il.

— Bonne nouvelle, mais quand est ce censé se dérouler ?

— Normalement en août l'an prochain, quand il aura emménagé.

— Mais nous sommes le 31 juillet 1901!

— Au moins on peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas prévoyant. Que dois-je lui répondre?

— Vous pouvez lui répondre que nous serons présents.

— Je lui écrirai demain. Bonne nuit, dit Robert.

— Bonne nuit, lui répondis-je.

Et nous nous endormîmes paisiblement.

Une année plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Nous rentrions de Brancaster où Lord Hexam nous avait invité. Nous avions confié Chelsea à Mme Hughes et à M. Carson. Notre petite Chelsea avait soufflé sa première bougie et commençait à marcher. Nous étions impatient de la retrouver ainsi que notre maison. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à Downton. Nous avons regardé par la fenêtre et nous avons vu que tout le monde nous attendait. Quand nous sommes descendus de la voiture, Mary nous a soudainement arrêté et nous a demandé de fermer nos yeux, sous prétexte que Mme Hughes et M. Carson avaient une surprise pour nous. Mme Hughes posa Chelsea et nous demanda d'ouvrir nos yeux. Chelsea marcha jusqu'à nous.

— Ma chérie, tu marches ! m'exclamais-je.

— Oh quelle bonne surprise, dit Robert.

— Mme Hughes et M. Carson lui ont apprit à marcher pendant votre séjour, déclara Mary.

Je pris Chelsea dans mes bras et nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur. Il était 17h30 passé donc il fut l'heure pour nous d'aller nous changer avant d'aller souper. Après m'être habillée, Mlle O'Brien me coiffa quand Robert entra et dit:

— Etes-vous bientôt prête ?

— Presque, merci Mlle O'Brien. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que Mme Hughes soit la marraine de Chelsea et M. Carson son parrain. Qu'en pensez-vous?

— Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée mais vont-il l'accepter?

— Mme Hughes en sera très touchée mais M. Carson émettra une réflexion mais c'est sans nuls doutes que Mme Hughes arrivera à le convaincre.

— J'en suis sûr! Je propose qu'on l'annonce lors du dîner. Nous demanderons à M. Carson d'aller chercher Mme Hughes.

Nous descendîmes dans la bibliothèque avec Chelsea rejoindre les autres. Isabel et Mathieu étaient déjà là ainsi que Violet. Nous avons dialogué quelques instants jusqu'au moment où M. Carson est venu nous avertir que le repas était prêt. Tout le monde se déplaça vers la salle à manger. Je sortis en dernier et demanda à M. Carson d'aller chercher Mme Hughes. Il descendit tout de suite la chercher. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Robert et moi nous sommes levés.

— Mme Hughes, M. Carson, dit Robert, nous aimerions vous demandez..

Je coupai Robert et continuai:

— Si vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine de Chelsea.

— J'en serai très touchée Mme la Comtesse, répondit Mme Hughes.

— Et vous M. Carson? demanda Robert.

— J'en serai également très heureux!

Je descendis Chelsea de mes genoux et lui dis d'aller vers Mme Hughes et M. Carson. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux et Mme Hughes la prit dans ses bras…

Plusieurs années plus tard, la guerre fait rage. Nous sommes en 1918, j'ai actuellement 17 ans. Par chance, mon papa n'a pas eu besoin d'aller dans les tranchées. Mais mon cousin Mathieu, lui a été appelé. Beaucoup de valets de pied ont également été appelés. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils doivent vivre, cela me terrifie, mais comme le dit mon papa depuis plusieurs semaine déjà; la guerre est bientôt finie! Ce matin, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger avec mon papa et mes soeurs, quand Carson apporta un télégramme à mon papa.

— Ce sont des nouvelles de Mathieu, annonce-t-il.

— J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes, dit Mary, follement amoureuse de Mathieu.

— Il dit que la guerre ne durera plus que quelques jours, l'Allemagne est en train de se rendre. Et il dit également qu'il sera sans doute de retour dans quelques jours, déclara mon papa.

— J'espère qu'il dit vrai et surtout qu'il va bien, m'écriai-je.

Je finis ma tranche de pain puis mon thé et remontai dans ma chambre. En entrant, j'entendais ma maman qui parlait avec Mme Hughes. Je décidai donc d'aller vers elles. Je toquai et dis:

— Maman, c'est Chelsea, puis-je entrer?

— Oui bien sûr ma chérie, me répondit elle.

J'entrai et ma maman dit:

— Justement, nous étions en train de parler de toi avec Mme Hughes. Maintenant que tu es en âge d'avoir une femme de chambre, je me disai que Mme Hughes pourrait être ta femme de chambre. Nous en avons parlé ensemble et elle a accepté ma proposition. Qu'en penses-tu?

— J'accepte mais Mme Hughes, êtes-vous sûre que cela nous vous dérange pas ?

— Non pas du tout, Mademoiselle, j'en serai ravie, me répondit-elle.

— Parfait ! Pour moi vous pouvez commencer ce soir si ça va pour vous, acquiesçais-je.

— Comme c'est arrangé, Chelsea, tu peux aller montrer à Mme Hughes quelle robe tu aimes, dit ma maman.

— Très bien alors allons y Mme Hughes !

Nous nous rendons dans ma chambre et je montrai à Mme Hughes quelle tenue j'aimais porter et celle pour des occasions particulières. Ceci occupa le reste de ma matinée. Ensuite je descendais dans la bibliothèque lire un peu avant le déjeuner. Après le dîner, je descendais à l'office demander à Mme Hughes si elle pouvait venir 30 minutes plutôt que prévu car je devais me rendre chez Isabel prendre le thé à 14 heures. Mme Hughes arriva donc plutôt, me coiffa et je me rendais chez Isabel. En arrivant au village, je rencontrai Lord Merton. Je le saluai et lui demandai s'il venait lui aussi chez Isabel. Une réponse qui fût positive bien entendu. Nous poursuivons donc notre chemin jusque chez elle. Nous sommes arrivés devant chez elle et nous avons toqué. Elle arriva peu de temps après nous ouvrir. Nous sommes entrés et nous sommes allés prendre place au salon. Je me suis assise sur le canapé et Lord Merton, lui, est allé s'asseoir aux côtés d'Isabel et lui a pris la main.

— Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire? demandai-je.

— Justement, voilà le but de ta venue. Nous aimerions tout d'abord t'annoncer qu'après maintes et maintes demandes, j'ai enfin accepter la demande de Dickie. Nous allons nous marier très prochainement. Donc nous aimerions te demander si tu accepterais d'écrire les lettres d'invitation à notre mariage. Nous savons que tu es très douée en calligraphie.

— Qui vous a dit que je faisais de la calligraphie? m'interrogeai-je.

— Ta soeur Mary nous a dit que tu aimais bien ça et ta maman nous à montrer une de tes oeuvres, me répondit Isabel.

— Bon, très bien, j'accepte de faire cela pour vous. Donnez moi un texte et j'essaierai plusieurs modèles que je vous monterai un soir quand vous viendrez manger à Downton, acquiesçai-je.

— Merci Chelsea, dit Lord Merton.

Nous avons discuté encore quelques instants et je suis rentrée. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé Lord Hexam, duc d'Hexam, un vieil ami de mon père et son fils Nicolas. Nicolas est un gendre parfait pour mon père mais il a très peu de chance d'hériter du domaine et du titre de son père, car il a deux frères ainés. Ils m'ont proposé de me ramener. Une proposition que j'acceptai et montai dans la voiture. Ils m'ont donc déposé chez moi et je les invitai à venir saluer mon père. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à la bibliothèque. J'allai chercher mon père qui était au salon. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et alla leur serrer la main. Ils prirent une tasse de thé et repartirent. Mon papa vint vers moi et me dit:

— Il est plutôt pas mal le fils de Lord Hexam, non?

— Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir Papa, mais il est plutôt intéressant à vrai dire.

Je montai dans ma chambre me changer pour le souper. Isabel et Lord Merton venaient manger, ils allaient sans doutes annoncer leur mariage. Je redescendis quelques temps plus tard accueillir Isabel. Je l'accompagnai dans la bibliothèque où tous les autres nous attendaient déjà. Durant le repas, Lord Merton annonça leur mariage. Tout le monde se leva et trinqua à la bonne nouvelle.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, octobre 1919, Isabel et Lord Merton étaient mariés. Mathieu avait enfin demander Mary en mariage et ils s'étaient mariés peu après Isabel et Lord Merton. Mary venait de nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Aujourd'hui nous nous rendions en Écosse, à Deneaggle, chez la nièce de ma grand-mère, Susan. Hugh et Susan sont les parents de Rose. Elle est née la même année que moi, on s'entend très bien. Nous sommes un peu comme des soeurs. Après plus de quatre heures de train, nous arrivions enfin. Nous avons été accueilli au song d'une cornemuse. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai eu l'honneur de jouer au _bridge_ avec cousine Susan, grand-maman Violet et maman. La partie terminée, je suis montée dans ma chambre et suis allée me coucher. Le lendemain, Rose arriva en trombe dans ma chambre et dit:

— Chelsea! J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Mon père a invité Lord Hexam et ses fils au bal des _ghillies_ (bal traditionnel écossais).

— Quelle bonne nouvelle! Mon papa en sera ravi. Mais quand est ce? m'exclamai-je.

— Demain soir! Je descends manger mon petit-déjeuné, affirma-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre puis je me levai et appelai Mme Hughes. Je descendis prendre le petit-déjeuné. Durant la matinée, j'ai accompagné cousin Mathieu et les autres chasser. En fin d'après-midi, nous sommes rentrés avec beaucoup de gibier. Mathieu est plutôt doué pour la chasse à pied. Ensuite, je montai dans ma chambre me changer pour le bal tant attendu. Mme Hughes entra dans ma chambre avec la robe bordeaux que je lui avais demandé. Je l'enfilai et Mme Hughes me coiffa. Rose est arrivée et nous sommes descendues. En bas de l'escalier, nos deux pères nous attendaient. Nous avons pris leurs bras et nous sommes allés dans la salle de bal. Lord Hexam et ses fils étaient déjà là. Avec Rose, nous avons toutes deux ouvert le bal avec nos papas. Plus tard dans la soirée, Nicolas, un des fils de Lord Hexam, m'invita à danser. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que mon papa me regarda prendre sa main. La soirée fut somptueuse. Il était presque minuit quand je montai dans ma chambre. Mme Hughes était allée se coucher, c'était donc Mlle O'Brien qui vint me déshabiller. Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et partit. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'allai ouvrir.

— Chelsea! s'exclama-t-il. Je voulais vous remercier pour cette magnifique soirée, vous êtes une merveilleuse danseuse.

— Merci Nicolas, répondis-je.

— Bonne nuit Chelsea, acquiesça-t-il.

— Bonne nuit!

Je fermai la porte et retournai enfin dans mon lit. Le lendemain matin, les hommes sont allés chasser. Avec ma maman, nous les avons accompagné. Arrivés là-bas, nous nous sommes séparés et Nicolas me demanda:

— Chelsea, cela vous dirait de m'accompagner?

— Avec plaisir, répondis-je.

Je pris son bars et nous nous dirigions vers les autres. La matinée fut forte agréable. A l'heure du déjeuner, nous sommes allés rejoindre les dames qui étaient restées au château. Durant le repas, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Nicolas. Cela m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point je tenais à lui. L'après-midi, je suis retournée avec les hommes à la chasse. Mais cette fois, c'est ma maman qui a accompagné Nicolas, je suis donc allée avec mon papa.

Durant le repas du soir, cousine Susan se leva et annonça:

— Etant donné que c'est notre dernier repas tous ensemble, je vous propose que nous restions ensemble en fin de soirée.

— Très bonne idée, affirma son mari.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous mous sommes dirigés au salon. Maman, cousine Susan, Papa et cousin Hugh sont allés jouer aux cartes. Grand-Maman Violet et Lord Hexam ont eux aussi rejoint la partie de cartes. Mes soeurs, Rose, Mathieu et moi, sommes allés discuter avec Adam, Elliot et Nicolas, les fils de Lord Hexam. Vers minuit, je suis allée embrasser mes parents et montai les escaliers pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je m'apprêtai à baisser la poignée de la porte quand Nicolas m'interpella:

— Chelsea, attendez. Comme on risque de ne plus se revoir, je voulais vous dire que malgré moi, je n'ai pas su résister à votre charme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous sommes vite écartés et il demanda:

— Que dois-je en déduire ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Mais j'espère de tout mon coeur que nous nous reverrons.

— Nous nous reverrons vous pouvez en être sûre à présent.

Et il partit dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, je rentrai dans la mienne où Mme Hughes m'attendait. Elle me déshabilla et j'allai dans mon lit. Je soulevai le duvet et je me glissai dessous. Mme Hughes se dirigea vers la porte et demanda:

— Ce sera tout Mademoiselle?

— Oui, eh non, attendez! Mme Hughes, puis-je vous posez une question?

— Bien sûr Mademoiselle, acquiesça-t-elle.

— Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le fauteuil si vous le voulez. Ma question était:

— Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas. Mais comme je suis sur le point de me marier, donc j'aurai un mari; mais des enfants, non car je vous ai eue vous. Je ne suis que votre marraine mais vous êtes comme ma fille ,affirma-t-elle.

— Mme Hughes, cela me touche énormément ce que vous venez de dire. Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous avez accepté la demande de M. Carson? m'inquiétai-je.

— Oui effectivement.

— Merci Mme Hughes, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne nuit!

— Bonne nuit Mademoiselle, me répondit-elle.

Le lendemain matin, nous rentrions à Downton. D'un côté je me réjouissais de rentrer chez moi mais d'un autre côté j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps car j'allai quitté Nicolas. Il était environ huit heures quand je suis descendue prendre mon petit-déjeuné. J'ouvrai la porte de la salle à manger avec délicatesse et entrai. En entrant, j'aperçus Nicolas, seul au bout de la table.

— Bonjour, m'exclamai-je.

— Bonjour Chelsea, acquiesça-t-il, je suis heureux de vous revoir avant mon départ.

— Moi aussi! A quelle heure partez-vous? m'interrogeai-je.

— Normalement à onze heures si tout est prêt, répondit-il.

Je me servis de thé et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'avalai en vitesse ma tranche de pain et ma pomme et remontai aider Mme Hughes à préparer mes bagages. Plus tard dans la matinée, nous étions sur le départ, Lord Hexam et ses fils étaient déjà partis. Nous montions tous dans les voitures et nous nous sommes rendus à la gare prendre le train.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous préparions le mariage de Carson et Mme Hughes qui avait lieu dans quelques jours. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons à Buckingham Palace pour ma présentation à la cour. (A l'âge de 18 ans, les jeunes filles de la haute société, se présente devant le roi et la reine avec leur mère ou leur tante.) Et ce soir, nous rentrons à Downton pour mon bal de débutante. (Bal en l'honneur de la jeune fille présentée à la cour.) Nous sortîmes de la voiture, mes parents et moi, et nous entrions dans le palais. En bas de l'escalier, nous nous sommes séparés et mon papa m'a dit:

— Aller, courage ma Chelsea! Tu verras ça ne dure que quelques secondes. En plus tu es resplendissante. Je t'aime fort!

— Moi aussi Papa, déclarai-je.

Je serrai fort mon bouquet que je tenais dans mes mains et montai les dernières marches de l'escalier. En haut de l'escalier, nous avons rencontré cousine Susan et Rose qui allait se présenter juste après moi. Nous nous déplacions devant la porte. Ma maman donna l'enveloppe au valet du roi et il annonça:

— La Comtesse de Grantham présente Lady Chelsea Crawley.

Je m'avançai devant le roi, George V et m'inclinai quelques secondes puis je me déplaçai devant la reine Mary et m'inclinai en même temps que ma maman. Voilà, c'était fini. Tant de stress pour si peu. Puis nous retrouvions mon papa vers les autres hommes. Nous avons pris le repas au palais et nous sommes rentrés en début d'après-midi pour s'assurer que tout était prêt pour ce soir.

Deux jours plus tard, c'était le grand jour pour M. Carson et Mme Hughes. Ce matin, je me levai et m'habillai seule et allai vers Mme Hughes. D'abord, je descendis à la cuisine lui chercher une tasse de thé vers Mme Pattmore, puis avertissai Mlle Baxter, la nouvelle femme de chambre de ma maman, que je montai vers Mme Hughes et qu'elle pourrait monter l'habiller. Ensuite, je montai dans la chambre de la future Mme Carson. Dans le couloir, je croisai M. Carson qui me demanda:

— Que faites-vous là Mademoiselle?

— J'amène une tasse de thé à Mme Hughes, répondis-je.

— Ne serait-ce pas le travail des femmes de chambre?

— Oui normalement. Mais c'est une surprise, affirmai-je.

— Très bien Mademoiselle.

Et il s'en alla. Je toquai à la porte et l'ouvrai.

— Bonjour Mme Hughes!

— Bonjour Mademoiselle. Mais que faites vous là? demanda-t-elle.

— Je viens vous apportez votre tasse de thé.

— Mais en quel honneur Mademoiselle? dit-elle.

— Car aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour vous et je tenais à y avoir contribuer.

— Un grand merci Mademoiselle.

Mlle Baxter arriva et elle prépara Mme Hughes. Quand elle fut prête, je descendis vers M. Carson. J'entrai dans son bureau, où il était en train de tourner en rond d'impatience.

— M. Carson, êtes-vous un peu anxieux? m'interrogeai-je.

— Un peu Mademoiselle. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

M. Moseley, un valet de pied, entra a cet instant dans le bureau de Carson.

— Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

— Ne vous excusez pas Moseley. Je ne suis que de passage.

— Tenez M. Carson, ce sont les fleurs que Mme Hughes avait commandé pour mettre à la boutonnière, affirma-t-il.

Et il sorti, donnant le carton à M. Carson. Je saisis une rose et la mit à la boutonnière de M. Carson.

— Vous êtes prêt! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, sincèrement M. Carson, annonçai-je.

— Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle. Vos pensées me touchent énormément.

Je sortis de son bureau et montai vers ma soeur Mary qui m'avait demandée quelques instants auparavant. Je m'apprêtai à toquer quand Mathieu ouvra brusquement la porte et s'en alla. J'entrait et demandai à Mary:

— Que s'est-il passé?

— Je ne me sens pas bien et je n'ai pas voulu expliquer à Mathieu pourquoi voilà la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé. Et il s'est vexé, m'expliqua-t-elle.

— Alors qu'y a-t-il? m'interrogeai-je.

— Je pense que je vais accoucher dans la journée mais je veux absolument assister au mariage de Carson.

— Je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses le moins de déplacement possible. Et tu as raison de ne pas avoir averti Mathieu, il se serait fait du souci, affirmai-je.

— Allons, descendons et nous verrons bien le moment venu, dit-elle.

— Comme tu veux. Dis-moi si ça ne va pas. N'hésite pas.

Nous sortîmes de sa chambre et descendîmes au salon où les autres nous attendaient. Nous les avons rejoint et nous sommes montés dans les voitures pour nous rendre à l'église du village. Arrivés au village, nous sommes tous entrés dans l'église et nous nous sommes assis jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mariée. Mme Hughes entra au bras de mon papa qui s'était proposé pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Nous nous sommes levés et la cérémonie commença. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Hughes était devenue Mme Carson. M. et Mme Carson sont sortis de l'église quand Mary me prit le bras et dit :

— Chelsea, je crois que c'est le moment.

Je vis le Dr. Clarkson et allai lui demander de l'aide. Je revenai vers Mary avec le docteur qui lui dit qu'il fallait aller dès maintenant à l'hôpital et qu'elle avertisse Mathieu. Je sortis chercher Mathieu alors que tous les invités se dirigeaient vers l'école avait lieu la réception. Mathieu alla chercher Mary et il se rendèrent à l'hôpital. Moi, je suivis mes parents et Edith jusqu'à l'école. En fin d'après-midi, je m'éclipsai à l'hôpital voir Mary. Elle avait accouché depuis à peine une heure d'une petite Maureen. Mathieu avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Je les félicitai et demandai:

— Faut-il annoncer la naissance de votre fille à Papa et Maman ou à Isabel?

— Tu peux l'annoncer à tout le monde. Tu peux ajouter qu'elle va très bien et Mary aussi, me répondit Mathieu.

— Très bien! Je vais vous laisser.

Et je sortis sans bruit de la chambre et retournai à l'école. En arrivant, je demandai l'attention de tout le monde et annonçai:

— Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital où Lady Mary a donné naissance à une petite Maureen. Elles sont toutes deux en pleine forme.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et la fête se termina dans la joie.

Un mois plus tard, le réveillon de Noël avait lieu à Downton. La petite Maureen se portait bien. Sybil s'est mariée avec Tom Branson, l'ancien chauffeur du domaine, ce qui a fort déplu à mon père mais il est en train d'accepter tant bien que mal que Sybil ne changera pas d'avis. Ils sont actuellement en Irlande où ils se sont mariés. Edith, elle a rencontré Bertie Pelham, le gestionnaire du domaine du cousin de Lord Hexam. Quant à moi, je vis ma vie de jeune femme. J'ai revu Nicolas il y a peu de temps suite au décès d'un des ses frères dans un accident de train et cela a confirmé ce que je pensai; je ne me vois pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'ai une profonde affection pour lui. Ils viennent avec son père ce soir pour le repas du réveillon. Dans l'après-midi, je me suis rendue au village avec ma nièce Maureen, rendre visite à Isabel et Lord Merton. Nous avons passé l'après-midi chez eux et nous sommes rentrées vers 17 heures pour le repas de Noël. J'ai ramené Maureen vers sa nourrice et je suis montée dans ma chambre me changer. Quand je fus prête, je descendis au salon accueillir les invités. Peu de temps après, tous les invités étaient là, nous sommes donc allés manger. Lors du repas, Nicolas se leva et dit:

— Excusez-moi. Puis-je Lord Grantham?

— Bien sûr, allez y, lui répondit mon père.

— Lors de notre séjour à Deneaggle, chez Lord et Lady Flintshire, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'incroyable. Une personne incroyable pour être plus précis. Elle est dotée d'une telle intelligence et d'une telle beauté, digne fille de sa mère. Lord et Lady Grantham, puis-je vous demandez la main de votre fille Chelsea?

Mes parents se regardèrent et répondirent:

— Vous avez notre accord.

Nicolas se déplaça vers moi, déposa un genou au sol, me prit la main et demanda:

— Lady Chelsea Crawley, accepteriez-vous de m'épouser?

— Oui, affirmai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il se releva et m'embrassa sur le front puis il retourna s'asseoir. Mon papa se leva et dit:

— Trinquons aux futurs mariés!

Ils se levèrent tous et trinquèrent. Plus tard dans la soirée, Nicolas vint vers moi et me demanda :

— Chelsea, pouvons-nous nous voir demain avant mon départ pour fixer une date?

— Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je. Vu que vous passez la nuit ici, nous pourrions aller nous promener demain au village dans l'après-midi.

— Si cela va pour vous. Je demanderai à mon père si je peux rentrer uniquement dans la soirée.

— Vous pourriez rester plusieurs jours si vous le voulez. Je vais aller me coucher alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, terminai-je.

— Attendez moi, je vais monter avec vous.

Je montai les escaliers aux côtés de Nicolas. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, là où nos chemins devaient se séparer, Nicolas s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Durant cet instant, je me sentais en sécurité, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Nous nous sommes séparés et nous avons continué notre chemin. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et demandai à Mme Hughes:

— Aurai-je dû réfléchir avant de lui donner ma réponse?

— Vous savez Mademoiselle, si vous l'aimez, vous avez bien fait de lui dire oui, me répondit-elle.

Je m'assis à ma coiffeuse et enlevai mes bijoux et mes gants. Mme Hughes me coiffa et j'allai me déshabiller et m'endormis paisiblement. Le lendemain après-midi, comme nous l'avions prévu, je suis allée me promener avec Nicolas. Durant notre promenade, nous avions planifié notre mariage au 15 février, un jour avant l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'église, vers le prêtre pour réserver la date. En rentrant à la maison, nous avons annoncé la date du mariage et Nicolas a malheureusement dû rentrer chez lui. Juste avant qu'il descende pour rentrer, je suis allée lui dire au revoir dans sa chambre. J'entrai en larmes et me jetai dans ses bras. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons sera juste avant le mariage dans un peu plus d'un mois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

— Chelsea, dit-il. Je dois me rendre à Londres d'ici une semaine pour la journée, vous pourriez m'y rejoindre si vous le voulez.

— Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Je vais voir avec mes parents et je vous téléphone demain pour vous redire.

Je séchai mes larmes et embrassai Nicolas. Nous descendîmes dehors où une voiture attendait Nicolas pour le conduire à la gare prendre son train.

La semaine suivante, je me rendais à Londres, non pas pour voir Nicolas mais pour m'acheter une robe pour mon mariage. En sortant du train, j'aperçus cousine Isabel. Je lui proposai donc de m'accompagner. Elle accepta et nous nous rendions chez la couturière de ma mère. Elle prit mes mesures et me présenta différents modèles dont elle allait s'inspirer pour réaliser la mienne. Je choisissais le modèle avec l'aide d'Isabel. La couturière me donna la ticket avec la date à laquelle je pouvais revenir chercher et essayer ma robe. Plus tard, nous sommes allées boire le thé chez tante Rosaline, la soeur aînée de mon père. En fin d'après-midi, nous reprîmes le train pour rentrer à Downton.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le 15 février 1920. Aujourd'hui, je vais épouser Nicolas. Ce matin, je n'avais pas que Mme Hughes pour m'aider mais ma maman, mes trois soeurs, Isabel et ma grand-maman. Elles étaient toutes là à l'occasion de ce jour si important pour moi. Je m'habillai et me coiffai. Ensuite, je vérifiai mes bagages pour mon voyage de noces. Nous partons en Suisse, ce soir, après la réception donnée en l'honneur de notre mariage. Elles descendirent rejoindre Mathieu, Tom et Lord Merton pour aller à l'église. Je finis de me préparer et descendis. En bas des escalier, mon papa et M. Carson m'attendaient.

— Tu es sublime ma fille, s'écria mon père.

— Merci Papa, lui répondis-je.

M. Carson m'aida à monter dans la voiture. aux côtés de mon père et monta à l'avant. Arrivés à l'église, mon papa sortit de la voiture et m'aida à descendre. Je pris son bras et nous avancions en direction de l'église où tous les invités et Nicolas nous attendaient. Nous sommes entrés dans l'église et tout le monde se leva. Mon papa m'accompagna jusqu'à l'autel, où Nicolas se tenait. Quand nous fûmes à la hauteur de Nicolas, mon papa m'embrassa sur le front et donna ma main à Nicolas. Il saisit ma main et le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Quelques instants plus tard, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses;

— Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé, je vous promets que vous aimer et de vous chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, en accord avec la parole de Dieu, j'en fais le serment, affirmai-je.

Nicolas saisit alliance, posée sur la Bible que le prêtre lui tendait et dit :

— Par cette alliance, je vous épouse, par mon corps je vous vénère, tous les biens terrestres que je possède je vous les offre, au nom du Père et du fils et du Saint Esprit amen.

Et il me passa la bague au doigt.

— Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, devant Dieu, acquiesça le prêtre.

J'embrassai Nicolas et nous sortîmes de l'église. Dehors, nous n'avons pas échappé aux traditionnelles photographies de famille. D'abord avec les parents, puis les grands-parents, les frères et sœurs, les cousins cousines, les neveux et nièces, et au final, avec la famille au complet. Les photographies terminées, nous sommes rentrés à Downton pour la réception…

Trois mois plus tard, j'étais en balade à cheval quand j'aperçus une voiture reversée au bord de la route, elle ressemblait fort à celle de mon cousin Mathieu. Je me dépêchai d'aller voir ce qu'il en était vers la voiture. Je descendais de cheval et allai voir derrière la voiture. Mathieu était couché sur le sol, le visage tout ensanglanté. Je le laissai là, remontai sur mon cheval et rentrai en vitesse au château. Arrivée au château, je descendis de mon cheval et allai l'amener vers le palefrenier qui s'en occupait et couru à l'intérieur prévenir Nicolas. Il retourna avec moi voir Mathieu, en attendant que le médecin arrive. Nicolas alla vers le corps de Mathieu et essaya de sentir son pouls, mais rien. Le Dr Clarkson arriva peu de temps après et examina Mathieu.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire je le crains. C'en est fini pour lui, s'exclama-t-il.

J'éclatai en sanglots dans les bras de mon mari qui demanda:

— Que devons nous faire Docteur?

— Rentrez à Downton et annoncez la triste nouvelle. Je vais rester là en attendant que les pompes funèbres viennent le chercher, acquiesça-t-il.

— Merci Docteur, répondit Nicolas.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et rentrions à Downton. Nous, enfin Nicolas, car j'en fus incapable, annonça la sombre nouvelle. Mary et mon père se rendirent à l'hôpital faire leurs derniers « adieux » à Mathieu. Après tout ce que mon père a dû faire pour trouver un héritier, tout s'est envolé. Le domaine se retrouve maintenant sans héritier. Qu'allions nous faire? Cette question resta en suspens quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'étais enceinte. Mon père décida donc de changer l'héritage. Ce n'est donc plus son fils, qu'il n'a pas eu, mais le premier petit-fils qui viendra au monde qui touchera l'héritage. Ce qui laissait espérer que mon enfant soit l'héritier tant attendu…

A la fin de l'année, le 29 novembre, nous étions enfin sortis du brouillard suite à la mort de Mathieu. Ma grossesse arrivait à terme. Ce soir, les beaux-parents de ma soeur Edith viennent manger chez nous à l'occasion de leur mariage. Durant le repas, je perdis les eaux. Mon mari me porta jusque dans ma chambre où il me déposa dans notre lit. Mme Hughes arriva en vitesse et m'aida à me changer en attendant la venue du médecin. Mon papa entra brusquement dans la chambre et dit:

— Comment vas-tu ma fille ?

— Ça va aller Papa, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondis-je.

Ma maman arriva peu après et me demanda:

— Chelsea, veux tu que je reste avec toi durant l'accouchement?

— Si vous le voulez bien.

Elle fit sortir mon père car je sentais que ça n'allait plus tarder. Mme Hughes prit les choses en mains et demanda à ma maman et à mon mari de venir me soutenir la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, il était né. Je le tenais enfin dans mes bras, après neuf longs mois d'attente, je tenais enfin mon bébé dans les bras. Le Docteur Clarkson arriva en trombe et me demanda de lui donner l'enfant. Alors je le lui tendit mon enfant afin qu'il l'examine. Il revint peu de temps après et annonça:

— Voilà le huitième Comte de Grantham. Tenez Madame, toutes mes félicitations!

Et il me donna mon fils. Je regardai alors Nicolas qui, comme moi, avait les larmes aux yeux, et demandai:

— On reste sur les prénoms que nous avions décidé?

— Oui, bien sûr! Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, je t'aime.

Ma maman était sortie chercher mon père et les autres et revint avec eux et dit:

— Robert, je crois que Chelsea et Nicolas ont une nouvelle qui va vous réjouir.

— C'est un petit garçon, acquiesça Nicolas.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ? m'interrogea mon père.

— Louis Robert Charlie Shakelton Crawley, répondis-je. Nous avons choisi Robert et Charlie comme deuxièmes prénoms, car ce sont les noms de Papa et de M. Carson, qui sont tout deux des personnes qui ont beaucoup compté dans ma vie et je voulais leur rendre hommage.

Tout le monde alla se coucher et je m'endormis paisiblement aux côtés de mon petit Louis, futur Comte de Grantham, l'héritier tant attendu.

Cinq ans plus tard, juin 1925, notre mode de vie a beaucoup évolué. Mais nous vivons quand même heureux ! Tout d'abord, lors de notre séjour à Brancaster, en 1922, juste après le décès du frère de Nicolas, une petite Elizabeth nous a rejoint. Elle est née le 16 février en début d'après-midi. Au début de l'année 1923, Nicolas a du partir en Allemagne pendant trois mois pour une raison inconnue. Durant ces trois mois, je découvris que je portais à nouveau un enfant. Fin mai 1923, Nicolas rentra enfin. Quelque temps après son retour, en août 1923, je me rendais avec Louis et Elizabeth chez Isabel pour les rendre visite. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement, pendant qu'Isabel et moi discutions en buvant une tasse de thé. Quand soudain, je perdis connaissance. Isabel appela immédiatement ma maman et lui demanda de venir au plus vite. Elle sortit chercher son mari et il me porta dans une chambre. Je repris connaissance peu après et ma deuxième fille naquit quelques heures plus tard. Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, Sybil et Edith accouchèrent à deux jours d'intervalle. Sybil d'un petit William et Edith d'une petite Rachel. Downton était maintenant rempli d'enfants pour le plus grand bonheur de mes parents. Deux ans plus tard, je devins maman de mon deuxième fils prénommé Mathieu en hommage à son oncle. Il y a deux mois, mon beau-père, le père de Nicolas nous a quitté. Notre départ était donc imminent car, quand le frère de Nicolas est décédé, il y a deux ans, nous avons été nommé héritiers de domaine et du titre de Duc et Duchesse d'Hexam. Nous avions laissé nos enfants à mes parents qui s'en sont occupés avec l'aide de Mme Hughes et de M. Carson.

Aujourd'hui, nous quittons Downton mais cette fois avec les enfants, pour nous rendre à Brancaster, qui est désormais notre domaine. Nous montons dans le train, tristes de quitter Downton mais néanmoins heureux de notre nouvelle vie…


End file.
